Telling Serena Goodbye
by VoldemortsNipple
Summary: Theres something very wrong with Serena. She's been behaving more strangly and Darian wants to find out why. Then he accedentilly learns her life threatening secret. Now he has to help her find a way to save themselves from a certen death
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction.The plot line is overrated as some of you might say. (Darian finds out a secret Serena has been keeping) Also I am not familiar with Tokyo at all so I changed it so they live in San Diego, California. Also, Darian is a senior in high school and Serena is a freshman.Please don't hate me for this!

* * *

Serena walked downtown towards theCrown arcade. She was in a state of awe because she had gotten a 94 on her math test. She hadn't even studied or anything and here she is with an A paper. It hasn't even hit her yet. She untied her blue scarf and put it in her backpack.She went into the Crown arcade to order a chocolate shake.

"Hey Serena!" Andrew called out while wiping the counter.

"Hey Andrew,"

Andrew looked up. "Hey, your hair is down for once!"

Serena blushed. "Yeah. I was running late today and didn't have enough time to put it up,"

"You look nice like that,"

She walked to a booth and sat down. "Thanks. Eyeryone has been saying that. Can I have a chocolate shake?"

"Sure. Are you going to redo that math test you took? The one you were complaining about?"

"Actually, I don't have to," She pulled out the test and handed it to him.

"Woah? A 94? What happened?"

"Don't know. It still hasn't hit me yet," Just then, Darien walked in. "Oh God," Serena muttered.

"Hey Andrew. Hey meatba..." He stopped when he saw her. "What happened to your meatballs?" He was surprised to see that she had her hair down. She looked pretty.

"Guess you can't call me meatball head now. Thanks Andrew," She said when Andrew put down the shake.

"Hey, as a small reward for that grade, its on me,"

"Thanks,"

"Another F?" Darien asked, laughing.

"No," Serena showed him the paper. "my mom has to sign it,"

"A 94! Andrew, did hell finally freeze over?"

"Shut up Darien," Serena snapped

"Thats the only way you could have gotten that. Unless you studied hard,"

"I didn't,"

"Did you copy?"

"No,"

"So how did you get a 94?"

"I DON'T KNOW! NOW GET OFF MY BACK!" Serena yelled.

"Ok. Congragulations," Said an amused Darien.

"Thank you," said Serena

Serena finished her shake and grabbed her backpack, "I gotta go,"

"See you Serena!" Andrew called.

"Bye Meatball Head!" Darian called out.

Serena rolled her eyes as she left. She started walking towards home when a stronghand reached out from thenerby allyway, grabbed her and pulled her in before she had a chance to scream.

* * *

A?N: I'm kind of experamenting with my ideas. Should I continue or should I not?


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

"Bye Meatball Head!" Darian called out.

Serena rolled her eyes as she left. She started walking towards home when a strong hand reached out from the nerby allyway, grabbed her and pulled her in before she had a chance to scream.

* * *

The person attached to the arm slammed her against the brick wall and covered her mouth with his hands. 

"Hello Serena. Its nice to finally meet you," a cold voice sneered.

Serena began to feel terrified and she started to squirm, trying to get away but the man had pressed his weight against her so she could barley move.

"If you scream, you will be punished," he said. He pulled out something silver and shiney.

Serena relized in horror that it was a knife. It looked about eight inches long.

"Will you scream?"

Serena shook her head and tried to hold back tears. What did this man want?

He pressed the knife to her collarbone and began to press on it, which caused her to shake uncontrollably,"

"Wh-what do you want?" She stammered.

"You have something I want. But I'm not going to ask for it. Do you want to know why?"

Serena didn't speak or move.

"Thats something you will probably find out within the next week. I've been watching you for the past month. From the looks of it, you're an average all american girl. Sadly though, your not anymore,"

Here he chuckled. "My names Micheal. Since I'm stuck with you for awhile, you might as well know my name. I know you well enough to know that you care about your friends very much. Surely you wouldn't want them hurt right?"

Serena shook her head. She wanted so bad to stop shaking. To show that she was brave even though she didn't feel it.

Micheal moved a little. Not very much, but enough to know that he was about 5'10, had wavy brown hair, shockingly green eyes, and looked very strong.

"You will not tell anyone about me, Ok? If you do, that guy you like, Darien, will be killed. And I'll let him know it was your fault. Now I'm going to let you go. Don't forget, I'm always watching," Micheal said.

Serena finally found some courage and brought her knee to his groin. Micheal yelled out and Serena ran. Instead of running out the ally like a normal person, she ran deeper into the ally. Once her common sense rolled in, Micheal had already jumped on her and rolled her over. He sat on her stomach and pressed the knife again to her neck, only this time, pressing it so it cut her.

"Nice try," Serena, surprisingly, couldn't feel any pain. Micheal leaned over so his face was no more than a few inches away from hers.

"Do that again and see worse will happen," Micheal pulled the now blood covered knife away from her.

"Remember, don't tell anyone. If you do, Darien will be killed," Micheal got off her and walked calmly out.

Serena sat up and put her hand to the place where the knife had cut her. It was covered with blood. She walked to where her backpack was and got out her scarf. She tied it around her neck in a way where it hid the cut. She walked out of the ally and straight home.

"Serena, I know you got your math test back. Let me see it," Her mom said the second she saw her. Serena wondered what she was talking about when she remembered faintly. She took out the test, handed it to her mom, and walked to her room without saying anything. When she got to her room, she plopped down on her bed and began to wonder. Who was Micheal? What did he want? Why wouldn't he tell her what he wanted? Serena grabbed a white turtleneck and went to the bathroom to clean the cut. She took off her scarf and stared at the reflection. The cut was about four inches long and had dried blood all over it. She quickly cleaned it and put on the turtleneck, just as her mom came in.

"Serena baby I'm so proud of you!" she said as she hugged her.

"Thank you mom. I don't even know how I got it. I didn't study or cheat," Her voice came out dry and forced

"I know but thats so good! Tonight, we'll go out to eat to celebrate. Where do you want to go?" Serena decided on Japenese.

"Yoshinos would be nice,"

"Ok. We'll go as soon as your dad comes home!" Later, after having a wonderful time at the resturant, Serena got ready for bed. She was afraid he would come back so needless to say, she didn't get much sleep. The next day, there was nothing going on except that there was a newlong term sub in her seventh periodEnglish class named Mr. Cardoza. Serena walked with Mina later to their seventh period class.

"I hope Mr. Cardoza is cool. Not like the other teachers. I wonder how cute he is?"

"That would be fun if he was both cute and cool. They walked into the class where the teacher wasn't anywhere to be seen. Since Mina sat right behind her, Serena turned around and started chatting with her.

"Sorry I'm late class," an all too familiar voice said.

Serena whipped around to see Micheal, smiling at the class.

* * *

A/N: I know that it is being rushed, but I was in a hurry to get this chapter up. This chapter is dedicated to raye85, my first reviewer! 


	3. Chapter 3

Serena stared at him in shock. This isn't happening. The man who threatened to kill her yesterday was not standing in front of her pretending to be a teacher.

"Why hello Serena. I didn't think you'd be in my class,"

"Yeah right," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Micheal asked

Serena felt anger build up in her mind. This has got to be a dream. And in a dream, you can do what you want. "I said yeah right" She shot back. If she's in a dream, he can't hurt her. If he did, she would just wake up and get on with her life.

"Its nice to see you again. How are you?" Micheal asked her with an obviously fake kindness in his voice.

"Fine until you came and ruined it," Serena said. If this isn't a dream, she's not going to play helpless little victim. And Micheal will not try anything stupid in front of the class, she knew that much. Serena figured that if she could get Micheal to explode in front of the class, someone would hear him and come in to help.

"Well, your going to have to put up with me for awhile so I suggust you be cooropitive,"

Mina leaned in and asked "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's an idiot,"

"Would you like to repete that?" Micheal asked dangerously.

"Yes. You're a fucking idiot," Serena said. Micheal was silent for a moment.

"Do you want to get me mad Serena? Because I do bad things when I'm mad," Micheal said in alow, even moredangerous voice. Serena felt a pang of fear for a second but ignored it. This has got to be a dream. And since its a dream, she should have her fun, right? Everyone stared as Serena and Micheal had a silent argument with their eyes.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a second outside?"

"Anything you can sayin front ofme, you can sayin front ofeveryone," she said.

"I want to talk to you ALONE!" Micheal was almost shouting.

"Okay okay, cool your jets," He led Serena outside and shut the classrom door. He quickly made sure no one was looking before he grabbed her by the throat, lifted her two inches off the ground, and slammed her into the wall.

"Listen you little bitch. I know exactly what your thinking. This is not a dream. You can't do what you want and expect me to stand aside and watch. I will not hesitate to kill Darian,"

"I don't even like him," she choked out even though deep down, she did like him. Alot.

"Don't lie to me Serena. I know you do. I can see it in you. I also know you would do anything for him. And Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, and Rini,"

"How do you know them?" Serena asked, suddenly afraid.

"I've been watching you for a long time. I know you about the same, if not, better, then you know yourself. You mess with me, I swear, I will make sure all your godamn friends die in the worst way possible. You better not do anything to fuck me up. GOT IT?"

Serena nodded and felt her lungs crying for air. She picked up her fist and punched him in the stomach, causing him to let go of her. She immidiatly got up andran into the classroom. Micheal came in shortly after her. Since it was early dissmissal, class was already over.

"What did he talk to you about out there?" Mina asked. "We heard a thud. It sounded like someone was being thrown against the wall.

Serena said "Oh, he just lectured me on how I need to respect him and all that crap," she said, not meeting her eyes.

"Serena, I'd like to see you after everyont leaves," Micheal said but she blew him off and ran out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, Mina looked as Serena ran out of the room. _This isn't right, _she thought_ It sounded like she was being thrown against the wall. _Mina considered it _Nah, she wouldn't lie to me. _Min convinced herself that nothing was wrong and left.

Unknown to Mina, Micheal was staring at her.

* * *

Serena ran to the arcade. Maybe talking to Andrew would help. When she got there, Darien called out to her.

"Hey meatball head, whats up?" Serana had to tell someone, she HAD to and since Andrew wasn't around, she'd have to talk to Darian. If he didn't belive her, she'd show him her cut.. And Micheal wasn't here so he wouldn't hear her.

"Darian, I need to talk to you," she said, sliding into the chair next to him.

"You look like hell,"

"I know. forget that. Listen I..." Serena looked and nearly fell over her chair when she saw Micheal comming out of a car and walking into the arcade. The whole time, he was watching her.

"What do you want?" Darian asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"N.. nothing," she stammered. She climbed out of her chair and grabbed her backpack. "I have to go," She walked out of the arcade quickly. Darian looked at what she seemed to be looking at and he saw him. A man with shockingly green eyes and dark hair. He seemed to be looking at her.

And Darian didn't like the way he was looking at her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a crappy chapter! I am working on two stories at once >. It will get better, I promise! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them comming! P.S. I decided to have Rini in this story. She will later play a huge part in it.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Serena, I'm glad you decided not to tell Darien," Micheal replied with a smirk. He had dragged Serena to an abandoned park where he wanted to 'talk' with her. He had threatened her with that damn knife of his so she had to cooperate. Serena stopped walking.

"How do you know where I am all the time?"

"Thats not your concern. Face it Serena, your good old life is gone," Micheal quickly made sure no one was looking before he threw her behind a tall bush. This time, he layed on her and pressed the knife on a diffrent spot on her chest. Serena began thrashing, trying to throw him off.

"Hey hey hey hey-hey," Micheal cooed, his face inches from hers.

"You shouldn't be squirming around like that. Your kinda turning me on," Serena stopped and just stared. Then she began to scream. Micheal clamped his hand over her mouth and dug the knife deep into her skin. The pain was unbearable. It hurt so bad. She began to fight tears and lost. Tears began to stream down her face. It grew even worse when she felt blood trickle down her chest.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" she chocked out.

"All I want now is for you to keep your fucking mouth shut. Try to act normal and treat me like you would treat other teachers. You can't tell ANYONE because I will always be watching. No matter where you are, when it is, or how you do it,"

"Why won't you tell me what you want?"

"When I want something from my victims, I like to play with them for a little bit," he said with an evil smirk. His eyes had gone ice cold. "If you try telling Darien or anyone else about me, would you like to know what I would do to them?" Serena began shaking her head vilontly. No. She didn't want to hear it! She was already in a nightmare! She didn't need to hear anything worse! "This knife, I will slowly cut it deeply into their stomach..."

"NO NO NO! STOP IT! SHUT UP!" She screamed. Micheals eyes widened and he draged the knife across her chest, making the cut bigger. This time, the pain was intolerable and she began screaming.

"You can scream all you want. No one will hear you," Serena felt numb. The pain had all of a sudden went away and all she felt was numbness. Micheal sat up and wiped her blood off the knife in the grass. "You know Serena. Sooner or later, I'm going to ask for what I want. And when I do, you will give it to me or else, you will die, and everyone you love will die," Serena wasn't dumb. She knew what would happen even if she gave whatever he wanted to him.

"Even if I gavewhatever you wantto you, I'd die anyways," Micheal looked surprised when she mentioned that.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You and I both know. I would be able to identify you. I would know everything about you and be able to turn you in to the police," Micheal smiled.

"Wow. You're smarter than I thought," Micheal took off his jacket. "Your mom will be home in about an hour. Your brother and sister are at friends houses and your dads still at work. You have the house to yourself. You will go home, change, shower, and wash the blood out of your sweater," he ordered. "Theres nothing you can do. Every time you have a phone call, I'll be listening. When you go on the computer, I'll be watching. I also know when you send out a text message and I will know what it says," He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up. "Lets go to my car, shall we?"

"HELL NO!"

"Too bad," he said. he shoved her to his car and pushed her in. Surprisingly, she didn't fight back. When he got in on the drivers side, he turned on the car and began driving. "What Serena? Your not fighting back?" He said with a teasing voice.

"No. What good will it do?" After that was silence. After awhile,Serena quietly unbuckled her seat belt and slid in the seat behind Micheal. In a flash, she swung her arm around his neck, causing him to choke. She slammed her full weight against the door, prepairing to fall on the ground and run, but the door wouldn't move. Micheal slammed on the brakes, causing her to fall back down on the seat. He threw off his seat belt and climbed into the back. He pushed her into the seat and began choking her.

"Can't...breathe...Let...go..." She choked out. She grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into his wrist. She successfully cut his wrist with her nails, but he didn't move, although he flinched.

"Try that again you little son of a bitch and you will be in hell in a second!" He rasped into her ear. She couldn't move, since his weight was pinning her down.

"Do you want to try that again?" Serena shook her head, feeling the hot tears comming. This is real. REAL! Her life was ruined! This man, in only two days, had her entire life in his hands. One thing she did wrong would end up in someones death. "We're here," Micheal said, interuppting her thoughts. Serena sat up while Micheal went to open her door.

"These childlocks come in handy," he said, pointing to the childlock on the side of the door. He got out a key ring and opened the door to her house.

"How the fuck do you have my keys to my house?"

"All I had to do was snag it out of your backpack and make a copy of them," he pushed her into the house.

"Bitch!" she yelled to him. Micheal only smiled.

"Better hurry. I'd hate to have to kill your mom or siblings because they saw you like this," Serenas eyes widened and she quickly did as she was told.

She dug through her desk and found a notebook and pencil. She went into the bathroom and recorded the days events on a page and a half. All of them. Maybe this would help her sometime in a way. After she showered and washed her shirt, she put on a pair of pajamas that covered the cut that was carved across most of her collarbone. Serena didn't even feel hungry so she hid the notebook behind her bookcase and went straight to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it got rushed in the end. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy and keep them comming! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter title: Watch out, I bite

* * *

"Serena honey! Time for breakfast!" Her mom called. Serena groaned and rolled over. Her neck and chest was sore _fucking Micheal_she thought. And now, she would have to face him yet again.

"Comming!" She called out wearily. She didn't want to move, let alone get up, get ready, and eat breakfast. Thinking about him made her lose her appitite. Maybe she would grab an apple or something and have that. She sat up and found that her stomach and legs were sore from when he layed on her. The thought made her cringe. She cringed even more when she remembered that comment he had made about her turning him on. Serena tossed off the blankets and went downstairs.

"Morning mom," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning. You didn't eat dinner last night. When I came home, you were asleep. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I was just really tired. I had dinner before I went to sleep," she said. This was the first time she had lied to her mom. Oh well. She'll explain later when the time comes.

"What did you eat?"

"I went to Jack in the Box,"

"Okay. Hungry?" her mom asked, holding out a plate of panckes. "These are your favorites. Chocolate chip!"

"Mom, I'm not all that hungry,"

"Your not?" she asked, surprised. Serena was always happy when she made chocolate chip panckes. Today she seemed reallyoff and dry. "You need to eat something,"

"I'll have an apple,"

"Thats not enough,"

"I'll make myself a big lunch,"

"Here I'll make it. You get ready," her mom said. Serena jogged upstairs and into her room. She walked into her closet and looked at her turtlenecks. She didn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing her cuts. That would mean big trouble. She decided on a black turtleneck with dark jeans and black sneakers. She tied her hair in a ponytail. She looked prettygood for someone who was a living death trap. She thought for a moment and remembered that her dad owns a pocketknife. She ran to her parents room and found it in his dresser. Satisfied, Serena put it in her pocket and ran off to school. She was already in her first period class when she remembered she forgot the lunch her mom made and forgot to eat. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Micheal will probably find a way to spoilmy appitite_. She would eat it later.

"Serena? You're wanted in the office," Miss Huruna said, hanging up the classroom phone. Serena walked to the office.

"Hey Stephanie," she said to the secratary.

"Hi Serena. Your mom dropped off your lunch. She said you forgot it," she said, handing her a brown paper bag. Serena started walking back towards the classroom when she felt as if she was being followed. She whipped around and saw Micheal.

"Aw. I was just about to grab your neck," He sneered. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards him.

"What do you want?" Serena wined.

"Listen little bitch. I know your not eating. I saw you this morning," Serenas heart began racing. She hoped he didn't know she had a knife.

"You'd better eat that lunch,"

"Why are you so worried about my food intake all of a sudden?" She said menacingly.

"Because. If people see you're not eating, they'll suspect something,"

"They'll think I'm crash dieting, not being stalked by an asshole," she said sweetly.

"Why you little fucker," he said. He grabbed her throat and began choking her. Serena took out the knife and quicklyopened it. In a flash, she slashed it across his arm and, without looking back, ran into her classroom. She sat down and put her lunch, which was surprisingly still in her hand,in her bag. She smiled when she recalled his yelling and finished out the period. She spent most of the day with Amy, since she knew Micheal wouldn't hurt her in front of anyone. When she got to her sixth period class, Micheal was there, wearing a new shirt. She smiled at her handiwork.

"Good afternoon class," Micheal said, smiling at the class, mainly at Serena. "Today, we are going to write an essay on..." he was cut off by Serena.

"How is this going to help us in the future?" she asked. She wasn't going to sit here without doing some kind of damage to his sanity.

"It might sooner or later. Now, back to..." "Why are you evena teacher if you don't know how it will help us?"

"Because I want to be," he said, annoyed.

"Whats it like?" Serena was hoping he'd get stuck there. It was a stupid false hope but it was there.

"Nice. And as a teacher, my buisness is all about you and..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A WHORE?" She yelled, fakely apalled. The class began laughing.

"Not that kind of buisness," he said, now really annoyed and pissed. "Now lets get back to class before I get mad," he said through gritted teeth. Serena was having fun. She liked getting him mad. It was funny. about ten minutes later, she raised her hand.

"Yes Serena?" He said, obviously trying to keep calm.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked sweetly.

"After that comment, the answer is no,"

"Please?" she asked, widening her eyes and pouting.

"No," Serena decided to play with him.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just bleed all over the chair since you won't let me go and get a tampon," she said. That cause the class to start laughing again and Micheal flushed.

"Did I make the mean teacher blush?" she said in a baby voice.

"FINE! GO!" he screamed. She got up and grabbed her purse. Tossing her hair and smirking, she went to the bathroom. Serena pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote 'TEACHER IN ROOM 2280 IS MURDURER' on the wall. Satisfied, she went and washed her hands. When she opened the door and went back to the room. About twenty minutes later, a terrified looking teenage girl walked into the room.

"Is the teacher in here really a murderer?" She asked Melvin quietly. Micheal heard and shot Serena a dangerous look. She knew immidiatly that Micheal will beat the shit out of her after class.

"What makes you think that?" Melvin asked.

"It was written on the wall in the girls room,"

"It was probably Serena. She and the teacher hate eatch other," he said. The girl looked relieved.

"Graffiti?" she asked Serena. Serena could only nod. The girl left. The bell rang.

"Serena, could I see you after everyone leaves?" Micheal asked dangerously. After the last person left, Micheal shut the door. And Serena knew from his gaze that he was after blood.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them comming!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I wanted to do a bit of Micheals P.O.V. Just to show what goes on in his mind.

_

* * *

_

_That bitch is gonna pay. I'm lucky I didn't lose my temper and kill her. I can't be doing this anymore. I need her. She's a pretty bitch too, with that blonde hair and those big blue eyes. I wouldn't mind fucking her. Fucking her all day long and watching her die. After what she did today, she should dietoo. She needs to be punished. And she will get punished. In the worst way possible. I wonder what fucking her would be like. Maybe, when the time comes, I'll find out...

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks for the awsome reviews. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Micheal turned around to make sure the door was locked, Serena immidiatly pulled out her pocketknife and held it up.

"Don't...touch...me..." she said slowly and quietly. Micheal just gave her a mischevious smile and started striding towards her.

"Well well well Serena," He said, smirking in a way that scared Serena shitless. Micheal, when he was close enough, jumped up and threw himself on Serena, knocking her to the ground. Serena screamed and slashed him in his side with the knife. Micheal grabbed the knife and yanked it out of her hand, He quickly cut her with it and tossed it aside. Since her sweater was in the way and the knife was small, it didn't hurt as bad as usual. Micheal grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. He sat on her and Serena felt all of a sudden too tired to fight.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Your lucky Serena. I don't have anything with me except a gun. and I don't want to kill you just yet,"

"What do you want?" she asked again but Micheal ignored her. He used his free hand, which was wrapped around her throat, to snake it down her collarbone, chest, and stomach. Serena began screaming and cussing again.

"What the hell is wrong with you you fucking bitch!" She yelled, trying to fight back but couldn't for two reasons. One, because he was sitting on her with his hand still on her stomach. Two was because she felt really tired.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" he asked quietly. Serena began crying and saying

"Yes. What do you want?" "I'm pretty sure you know your dads job, right?" Serena stopped squirming. Micheal was tormenting her because of this?

"Yes..."

"And I know he works for the government and knows Jonathon, right?" Serena didn't answer.

"And he's taking you, your mom, and siblings to see Govorner Jonathon Moore make his debate. Is that correct?"

"Why?"

"I need those tickets for it your dad bought," Serena thought for a moment and figured that there was only one reason why he wanted the tickets bad enoughto come and invade her life like this.

"You're going to kill Governor Moore, arn't you?" Micheal smiled wider.

"Actually, I don't kill him myself. I'm with the assasin,"

"No,"

"Why not?" he asked, sliding his hand under her shirt. Serena felt cold all over and wanted to cry again. _No,_ she thought, _he feeds off it._

"I can't..."

Serena, do you want to know what will happen if you don't?" Micheal asked as he dragged his hand up to her breasts. Oh God, she kept thinking. Micheals smile turned into a smirk.

"You don't want anything bad to happen, do you?"

"No... Oh God,Get away from me! Go away!"

"Serena, all I want is one simple thing. Give it to me and I will be out of your life forever," he rasped in her ear. Before she could do anything else, someone knocked on the door. Micheal jumped up immidiatly and grabbed her hand. He yanked her up.

"Serena, leave. And remember what will happen if you say anything," Serena nodded and Micheal opened the door. The vice principal came in and Serena slipped passed her and ran. She didn't care where she went or what happened. She needed to get away. Serna found herself running to Woodward park. When she got to the stream, she dropped to her knees and began crying uncontrollably. After a few minutes, she felt an arm around her shoulder. It was Darien. She didn't care if he followed her or how he got there. All she cared about was the fact that she was with someone else other than Micheal.

"Sere, what happened?" he asked quietly. Serena just shook her head and cried on him. Darien didn't know what happened, but from the way she was crying, he knew it was bad. Whatever had happened, he wanted to do something to make sure it didn't happen. after awhiile, her sobs died down.

"You feeling better Sere?" he asked, shortening her name. For some reason, she liked the way it sounded.

"Yeah. Alot better, thanks," she said, standing up. Darien stood up too.

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you," She said firmly

"Why not?" Darien asked curiously.

"He won't get you if you stay away from me," Serena said grimly as she turned around and walked away. Darien watched her leave. When she was out of sight, he felt something sticky on his hand. He looked at it to see that it was red from blood.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a crappy chapter. This was all I could come up with. Anyways,thanks for the reviews. enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Darien stared at his hand in shock. _How had this happened?_ When he looked up, he didn't see her. _Maybe she was mugged or raped?_ _That would explain the bleeding._ Damn, he didn't even know where she lived. Well, he thought, I'll find out from Andrew. About twenty minutes away, Serena was running. she saw him look at his hand and from the looks of it, she had bled on him. She hoped to God Micheal didn't see. If he did, he would kill him. She somehow stopped at the school. When common sense rolled in, she looked up to see the Crossroads High sign.

"Why the hell did I come back here?" she asked herself.

"I don't know Serena, why did you?" a voice behind her asked.

"AAAAGGHHHH!" she screamed and turned around. Micheal was standing there with a knife. Serena stared for a moment.

"Yes, I saw the precious moment you and Darien shared," he sneered. "He suspects someting. There was blood on his hand," Serena paled and Micheal laughed. "I won't kill him now. But I'll have to hurt you for being a bad girl," he said. Serena mentaly went into survival mode and bolted for the door. Micheal managed to cut her as she ran past him to get into the hallways. Micheal ran after her. Serena glanced behind her and saw that Micheal was about five feet away from her. She immidiatly went for the stairs. When she got upstairs, Micheal somehow managed to push her to the ground. He held her down using the kife. When she tried to get away, he cut her with it.

"AAAHHH! STOP STOP!" She couldn't help yelling.

"You can scream all you want, nobodys here," he said in a singsong voice as he dragged it across her chest. She kicked him and jumped up. She ran to run down a second set of stairs and the next thing she knew, she had felt rough hands on her back and she had fallen headfirst and was tumbling down. Feeling dizzy, she looked up and saw Micheal staring at her. Serena jumped up again and ran as fast as she could. It wasn't easy since she had just fallen and her head was pounding. To complete it, she felt really dizzy. She looked behind her again and to her relief, he wasn't behind her. He's probably somewhere else, she thought. Since she didn't see him, she saw the arcade. Maybe Andrew will help me, she thought. She couldn't go on any longer. She wanted to die. She slowly and unstedily made her way to the arcade. As soon as the sliding glass doors opened, she passed out. Fortunatly, Darien, who was about to leave since he got her address from Andrew, saw. When she fell forward, he caught her.

"Serena, are you alright?" he turned her over and saw that she was bleeding from her face. "Shit," he said. He slid one arm underneth her legs and picked her up. Since his apartment wasn't far away, he carried her there. He gently laid her on the couch and examined her wounds. She was blood covered and breathing hard. This scared Darien so he ran to the kitchen to get cold water and dry cloths. When he came back, Serena was trying to sit up. "Sere, lay back down," he said gently.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed and turned around. She looked terrified for a second and began to relax almost immidiatly."Oh Darien, its you," she said, sounding relieved. When Darien knelt down to wipe the blood off her face, she began panicking.

"OH SHIT! I'M WITH YOU! OH GOD, HE MIGHT SEE!" she screamed and jumped up and went for the door. Darien held her back.

"Calm down.Sere, your injured. I don't know what the hell happened to you, but it must have been bad. You are going to stay here untill you're all better," he said.

"What about my parents?"

"Call them and say your at a friends house. I'm not letting you leave," He wetted the cloth. "Sit down," he commanded, pointing to the couch,

"No, I can't be here,"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you,"

"In that case, your staying. Now sit down!" Serena groaned and sat down. The pain in her head was hurting like hell now. Darien gently blotted the blood away from her face. On her forehead was a gash about two and a half inches long. "What did you do Serena?"

"I fell down the stairs," "

Ahh. Theres blood all over your shirt. Can you take it off?"

"Yes. But turn around,"

"I'll let you use a shirt of mine,"

"Ok," As soon as he left, she tried to take it off. Unfortunatly, she was suddenly very weak and could barley lift her arms. When Darien came back in, she looked at him with a defeted look on her face. "I can't do it. I'm such a wimp,"

"No you arn't. Here, I'll do it,"

"HELL NO!"

"Look Sere, I'm going to study to be a doctor. Don't worry, I won't do anything," She began to panick. Last thing she needed was for him to see all her marks. Then he would know and Micheal would kill him in a heartbeat.

"No!"

"Sere, calm down. You need a dry shirt," he said. he managed to pull her shirt off. Serena felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't move and Darien was about to find out.

"Wow Serena, you have so much blood on you. Were you in a fight?" he asked. Serena could only stare. Darien wiped the blood away and nearly passed out when he saw the cuts, which were no less then two inches long. They covered her entire chest and a couple were even on her arms.

"Oh...my...God..." he said. He sounded terrified and appalled. She could only look away. "Serena, whats been happening?" he asked. Serena could only shake her head. "Sere, I'm not leaving you," he said quietly. Serena just looked at him and before she could control herself, she was spilling out to him the worst two weeks of her life.

* * *

A: This was the only thing i could think of. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later, Darien was staring at her in shock. This was unbeliveable. If she didn't have the cuts to prove it, he would never have believed her.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do or say," he said.

"I can understand that. It took me awhile to relize that I'm not in a nightmare," she said grimly.

"And this guy is serious. He will really kill people if you tell,"

"Ye...OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" she becan crying.

"Oh God Darien, I'm so sorry! I'm such a fucking idiot,"

"Thats true," a voice said. They both turned around and standing right behind Darien was the strong looking brown haired electric green eyed 5'10 man she had described. And he was holding up a knife. "Well, Darien, you should have listened to Serena when she told you not to take off her shirt. Now look what it caused you," Micheal taunted. Darien was too horrified to speak or move and Serena began snapping back.

"Thats because he cares,"

"Yeah, enough to die just to clean your cuts. Awhow sweet,"Micheal sneered

"He would have found out eventually,"

"Yeah, but I was kinda hoping it would be after I'm long gone,"

"Well, you would have killed me before you left,"

"Honestly, I like you. I was reconsidering killing you but sadly, I can't do that," Micheal went for Serena. She rolled over and he missed her by a couple inches.

"Cmon Darien, she said and grabbed his hand. He just let her take the lead since he had no idea what was going on. They ran to his room.

"S...shouldn't we go out the door?" Darien managed to choke out.

"He's standing right in front of it. Not a good idea,"

"Whats the worst he could do?"

"This," Micheal interrupted, grabbing Serenas throat. He threw her against the wall. and drew out his knife. Even through the T shirt material, she could feel the cold blade of the knife scraping across her collarbone.

"No! Don't touch her!" Darien yelled as he threw a chair at him. When the chair hit him, they both went tumbling to the ground. Serena managed to turn around and cutMicheal with his knife. She shoved Darien into the closet with a surprising amount of strengh. Then she ran into the kitchen and began throwing open drawers, hoping to find a decent knife. She found one about five inches long just as Micheal creeped up behind her. She whipped around and dug the knife deep in his upper arm. With a curse, he grabbed her and pushed her on the table.

"You're going to pay for that bitch," he said. He slid his hand under her shirt and squeezed one of her breasts. She screamed and tried to hit him with the knife again only to have Micheal take it from her. _Oh God,_ she thought._ This isn't happening._ She screamed out again when he dragged his hand down her stomach and began fumbling with the button of her jeans. The next thing she knew, Micheal was thrown off her. She looked up and saw that Darien had thrown a VCR at him.

"How'd you get the VCR?" she asked.

"Oh, I was about tho throw it away. It was on my bed,"

"Thank you so much," she said, kissig his cheek. Darien couldn't help but notice that she smelled like lavenders. "SHIT!" she screamed, ripping him out of his thoughts. Dairen looked and saw that Micheal had a small silver pistol. And he was pointing it at Darien.

* * *

A/N: Kinda rushed but I promise you a better chapter. Keep the reviews comming!


	10. Chapter 10

"Guess you can't throw anything at me now, huh Darien?" Micheal asked.

"What are you, indestructable?" Serena sneered. Micheal smiled.

"I've been in my buissness since I was fourteen. I've been in it for six years so yeah, I'm used to it. It doesn't hurt me much,"

"You'd better not shoot him Micheal,"

"Why should I not?" Serena bent down and picked up the knife she dropped. She held it right over her left wrist. "If you shoot, I'll cut," Micheal looked amused and Darien looked surprised. The girl who had hated him so much was now risking her own life to protect him?

"Serena, we all know you can't do shit with that. And why should I care if you die?"

"If I die, you can't get the tickets," Micheal stopped and stared at her.

"You wouldn't,"

"Watch me," she said. The next thing everyone knew, she cut her wrist. And from the way the blood was comming out, she must have hit a vein. She dropped to her knees and grabbed her wrist. She hissed out a curse.

"SHIT!" Micheal screamed and ran into Dariens room to get towels and afirst aid kit. Darien ran over to where Serena had fallen.

"Sere, are you alright?' he kept asking. Finally, Serena managed to look at him.

"Fine. I'm not dying if thats what your thinking," she said in a perfectly normal voice.

"What do you mean? Look at this?" he said, holding up her wrist.

"Don't worry. It was close to the vain, but it wasn't. She stood up and tried to ignore the throbbing pain.

"Do you have a car?" she asked Darien.

"Yeah, the keeys are right here," he said, taking the keys off the rack.

"Cool. Grab The bucket of water and cloths. Lets go," Serena grabbed the bucket and tried to avoid getting blood in the water. Darien grabbed the cloths.

"No Sere, I'll take the bucket," he said, taking it from her. Serena took the keys and opened the door.

"Lets go,"

"HEY!" a voice behind them said. Serena looked up and for the first time ever, she locked eyes with Micheal. In his eyes she saw murder and hate. It seemed like he knew what she was thinking. Hemoved his hand a little towards himselfas if to say _come here._ This was the first time that just looking at him made her want to die. She wanted so badly to go over there and beat the shit out of him. She knew it was hopeless though. Whenever she tried to get herself out of trouble with him, it always ended in disaster.

"Oh Crap, cmon Sere!" Darien said, interrupting her from her thoughts. They ran to the elevator, where someone was comming out. They barreled right through him and pressed the close doors button.

"Cmon! Shut the damn door!" Serena yelled. Micheal was watching them, but he wasn't running to them. Serena didn't want to think of the reason why.

"Why didnt he come after us?" Darien asked as the elevator moved down.

"Sometimes, he stops and just watches you go. Then he finds you again and sneaks up when your not looking," she said.

"Great," he said. "So at any moment he can jump up and drive a knife through my spine?"

"Unfortunatly, yes.Darien, your gonna need to stay somewhere else,"

"Why?" He knows where you live. We can't have that. If I do something wrong he'll be in your house and down your throat in a second,"

"Shit, that guy is fucking scary. He looks at you and its like he knows everything about you,"

"I know the feeling. Its like he tears you apart by just looking at you," The doors finally opened and they ran out to Dariens car. Once they go in, Darien began driving aimlessly. "Darien, where are you going?"

"I don't know. You should start cleaning that cut," Serena quickly cleaned it and bandaged it. "Serena. That was alot of blood. Are you sure your okay?"

"It looks worse then it is,"

"You sure? I can help you,"

"I'm fine," Darien stopped in the same place he had seen Serena earlier today.without thinking why, they both got out. They went to the same place where Darien discovered her secret. "Serena, we should start thinking now,"

"About..."

"He will kill us. And I'm pretty sure he won't be here to hear you calling the police so maybe we could just..."

"He tapped my cell phone,"

"Perfect," he said sarcasticly. "And I don't have mine with me,"

"He probably hasyours tapped too,"

"Thats freaking perfect. So how are we going to stay alive?"

"I was hoping we could keep it as a secret,"

"Sere, you and I both know we shouldn't,"

"He'll kill us if we said anything,"

Darien looked at Serena and suddenly saw her as a very mature beautifulyoung woman. Other girls would have either just gaveMicheal what he wanted or sit in the corner screaming but not her. She fought back with all she had, was willing to kill herself to save him, and was trying to come up with ways to escape that won't hurt anyone. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her. The next thing he knew, he had pulled her into an embrace and kissed her with all he had. Surprisingly to him, she returned the kiss.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to have a little SxD romance. Thanks for the awsome reviews. Keep them comming!


	11. Chapter 11

Five minutes later, Darien was laying on top of Serena and they were making out. Serena snapped to her senses and pushed him off.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his disapointment.

"Have you forgotten why we are here? I did," she said, standing up in a hurry and looking around. "If he saw us Darien I don't know what will happen,"

"Sere," he said, standing up too and reaching for her face. "Don't worry,"

"Well, I'm going to make sure he won't hurt you,"

"Speaking of that, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You nearly slit your wrists for me,"

"He's holding everyone I love against me. Why not do the same?" A shocked expression came across Dariens face.

"HE LIKES YOU?" he yelled so loudly, it made Serena jump.

"Not that I know of. But I do know I'm pretty important to him,"

"Why?" he said. Darien was on the verge of screaming. No way he can like her. Darien recalled him with his hand up her shirt._ Maybe he does,_ he grimly thought. Who wouldn't like Serena? She was fucking gorgeous.

"Well, he needs me to get those tickets. If I'm dead then he's screwed,"

"Wouldn't he just try someone else in your family?"

"Rini and Sam are too young and would be too afraid to fork them over, mom would go to the police and dad would do the same,"

"I know about your parents but why not Sam and Rini?"

"I'm just thinking they'll be too young,"

"So he chose you, the oldest and most knowledeable one,"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure this guys not bluffing?"

"He had a pistol in your face, remember?" Darien remembered faintly. "Yeah, but what happened after that kinda made me forget," silence followed for a few minutes. "So Sere, has he touched you like that before?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her head snapping up.

"I saw him with his hand up your shirt. Has he done those kind of things?" Serena felt ready to cry. She felt filthy and violated.

"Yes," she said so quietly, Darien could barley hear her.

"How far did he go?" he asked.

"He felt me up and when he was about to get down my jeans at school after everyone left, the vice principal knocked on the door so he jumped up and told me to run, so I did. I came here and cried. Thats when you showed up. After I left, I saw you look at your hand. You had a strange look on your face and I saw that I was bleeding where you put your hand. I freaked out and for some reason, I ran to the school. Micheal found me and told me he saw us so I ran in the school. He cut me and..." Darien watched as she rambled on. Serena was only freaking fifteen! She didn't deserve being treated like this! No one did. As she went on, Darien recalled on how much he had hated her.

_Maybe I never hated her,_ he thought. When she willingly leaned on him for support and showed him her new terrifying life, he wanted to hug her, kiss her, and do anything he can to make all her troubles go away.

"Darien?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah Sere?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"Why?"

"Well, you hate me don't you?"

"I never hated you," this comment surprised Serena.

"Really?" Darien flushed a little.

"Really. So what time do your parents get home?"

"In two hours. Why?"

"We need to get you home,"

"My brother and sister will be there,"

"Just fucking perfect. Last thing we need is for them to see you like this,"

"I know.I'll sneak in, change, hide my clothes, jump out, and walk in the door, act like nothing happened,"

"Serena, I'll go home, change, and come to your house,"

"No. We'll stop by your house first," Serena said.

"Why?"

"If Micheals there, I'll need to be there too,"

"Ok," Darien drove to his apartment and fortunatly, Micheal was nowhere to be seen. Darien quickly changed while Serena stood in the living room, inspecting the damage. The damage was severe. There were chairs strewn everywhere, the VCR layed next to the wall, shattered. Other objects were broken and displaced and there was blood all over the place. To top it off, there was a blood covered knife thrown on the floor. Darien came out and went to where Serena was standing.

"So...Is the damage usually like this?"

"I've never went back to look at it," Just then, Serenas phone rang.

"Its amazing that you still have that thing in your pocket," Darien pointed out.

"Yeah. Its Mina. Hello?" Darien could hear Minas excited voice over the phone.

"Serena, you won't belive it! I was comming out from vollyball practice and there was this huge crowd in the hallways. It looks like there was a huge fight out there. Theres blood all over the place!" Serena shuddered. Her blood must have been dripping as she was running. She turned to look at Darien, whos mouth was wide open.

"R...really?"

"Yeah. It looks like a few drips, like someone was running and dripping. Against the wall, there are marks of it and there is literarly a puddle in front of the staircase! Some of it is evenupstairs! God, that must have been some fight! And you know whats wierd? No one heard anything,"

"What rooms was it in front of?"

"Rooms 271, 275, around there. Also,around the front, then the front staircase, then a little upstairs," Serena breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't see where she was going so she wasn't sure if anyone heard her crying out.

"Well, there arn't any clubs going on in that area and the halls are usually empty from two to four so thats probably why no one heard anything,"

"I wonder if they are going to do DNA tests," Serena nearly had a heart attack.

"Sere, they'll have to test everyone in the school to find out who's it is," Darien whispered to her. Serena felt relieved.

"I doubt it. They'll have to test everyone and we all know the people there are too lazy to do that,"

"Thats true," Mina said, laughing.

"Well Mina, I have to go,"

"Why?"

"I need to take a shower,"

"You'd rather take a shower than talk to me?"

"Yes. I'm not in a good mood so can you call me later?"

"Fine. Bye Serena,"

"Bye," just as she hung up, her phone rang again.

"For the love of..."

"Just don't answer it," Darien said.

"How rude it is not to answer the phone," Micheal said.

"AAAGGGHHH!" they both yelled. Micheal, whowas standing next to them and was putting his phone in his pocke, laughed. "You guys are wimps,"

"Shutup. Did you call me?"

"Yes,"

"Look, can you go away for like, two seconds?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to waste my time with an asshole," she said, glaring at him. Micheal looked at her for a moment and, right in front of Darien, he grabbed her neck and pushed her into the wall behind herbehind them. He then dug his nails in herso hard, her neck started bleeding.

"Ok little bitch. You've had your fun. You know what I have to do since you told, right?"

"If you hurt him, I will kill myself. You know I will," Micheal stared at her for a moment.

"Fine. I won't hurt him. But if he says one word about me, you will both be dead. I don't care what the company will do to me,"

"I won't say anything! Now let her go!" Darien shouted, grabbing him and pulling him from her. Micheal let go of her neck, turned around, and slapped Darien.

"I can do whhatever I fucking want untill she gives me those tickets,"Serena fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Micheal gave them each aglare and left.

"I'm surprised no one heard," Serena said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, its around five. Their probably busy," Dairen replied."Here Sere, lets get you home," Serena stood up.

"Ok. I'll have to go through my window though, so no one sees," When they got to her house, Darien hoisted her on his shoulder so she could get on the tree next to her room. Just as she was about to grab on the branch, they heard a voice.

"WHAT THE HECK!" They turned to see Rini standing there, eyes wide open and staring at her blood covered sister.

* * *

A/N: This chapter, I wrote as I went. I'm probably not going to update as much as i used to since I found two two day old kittens yesterday. I'm currently taking care of them so I'll be a little busy. I'm also busy planning my thirteenth birthday party. Well, anyways, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy and keep them comming!


	12. Chapter 12

Darien and Serena stared at her. Rini was starieng at Serena, eyes wide, face paled, and mouth open.

"Hey Ri, uhm..."

"What happened?" Rini asked, voice shaking.

"Serena was in a fight. Someone tried to rape her and she fought back. The guy ran away," Serena glanced at Darien and back at Rini.

"Uh...yeah. I didn't want you guys to see me like this..."

"Oh my God Serena. I'm calling mom,"

"NO!" Darien and Serena both shouted, or rather screamed.

"Why?" she asked. Serena noticed that Rini looked suspicious.

"Well, then they'd be crazy worried about me and I won't like that,"

"Did he get in you?"

"No," Rini frowned.

"Serena, theres something going on, isn't there?"

"No. Why?" Serena said.

"Well, you haven't been yourself lately. I heard mom and dad talking about it. Your barly eating and have a bad temper. You're losing weight. Are you starving yourself? Because I think your pretty," Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. I'm not dieting. I'm just...stressed. I have finals comming up and I need to study for them," Serena was hoping she would believe her.

"Is that why your in your room all the time?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure your Ok?"

"Yes. Don't tell mom and dad though," Rini just looked at her.

"If you tell, we'll put that guy in jail," Rini replied

"Don't worry about it," _I know shes hiding something._ Rini thought._ I'm going to find out what it is. I don't think I should say anything to mom and dad though._ She gave Serena a final strange look.

"Whatever," she said, walking back into the house. Serena breathed a sigh of relief and jumped on the branch.

"Come on in Darien," Darien look at her for a moment.

"Sure," Darien climbed the tree and went into her room where he found her looking for clothes.

"I need to get more sweaters," she said, pulling out a turtleneck and jeans. "Sit anywhere you want. You can put on the T.V too," Serena went into her bathroom and shut the door. Darien did neither. He just stood in her room. The room had an ocean blue bed and a big billboard that was filled with pictures of her and her friends hung above it. She had a bookcase that was filled with romance novals and she had an entertainment center with a T.V and on were pictures she had taken of the ocean, shells, a couple of ocean scented candles, and a digital camera. On her desk was an algerbra textbook and underneath the desk was a mini fridge. In front if the desk hung a large mirror and next to the desk was a big comfy looking blue dome shaped chair. In the corner was a cabnet and the floor was a sandy color. Next to her bed was a white cat bed. On her windows, there hung two pale blue sheer curtains. Serena came out and she looked beautiful. She had a soft pink turtleneck with light blue jeans. she had cleaned the blood of so it looked like nothing happened. She brushed her hair out so it looked like a long river of gold silk. The pink brought out the blue in her eyes. She went to her desk and opened up the drawer. She pulled out a makeup bag, set it on the desk, and opened it.

"I'm guessing blue is your favorite color?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. I love the ocean so I decorated my room with it,"

"I honestly thought the ocean was more Amys type,"

"You'd be surprised. She has posters of New York, Chicago, and other big cities on her walls and on her entertainment center, she has glued pictures of all of us. Its pretty cool,"

"I never saw her as that kind of person. She always seems quiet and in control,"

"Are you kidding? I once tried to snag some of her German chocolate and she got mad so she shoved me in a closet,"

"So she acts diffrently around her friends?"

"Yeah. She was quiet and peaceful for the first year we were friends and now she never shuts up. Neither do Raye, Mina, Lita, or I. When we're together, we could be talking for hours nonstop,"

"Shouldn't we talk about what we're going to do? About him?"

"I know my sister very well. She knew I was lying and the last thing I need is her listening in,"

"Ok. Why do you wear makeup?"

"So I can look better,"

"You don't need it," Serena dabbed on some lip gloss

"Thanks, All I'll do is put on a litle mascara and..."

"You're already really pretty," Serena turned around.

"Ok dad, how about lip gloss?" Darien laughed.

"Fine,"

"Nevermind, I don't want to put on makeup,"

"Why? Did you figure out how pretty you are?"

"No. I just feel too lazy to put it on," Dairen laughed. "Want some Coke?" she asked, pulling out a Coke can from her mini fridge. "Sure. You're alot neater than I thought," he said, looking around her room.

"Thanks," Serena said as she tossed him the coke can. "Be right back," as soon as she shut the door, Serena went into her cabnet and pulled out the notebook she started. She opened it and grabbed a pencil. She quickly filled out the days events as she had done for the past week. Then notebook was almost done since she spent alot of the time recording the events, how she felt, and what she thinks of Micheal. She put it in the back where no one could find it and left the bathroom.

"Hey Dar, want to come with me to the mall? I want to get more sweaters and I wan't you to tell me how it looks on me,"

"Ok," They got up and left. Rini, who had been making herself a mini-pizza, saw them leave. She quickly finished it and ate it. Since Sam was in his room playing video games, she decided to look through Serenas room to see if she could find out what was wrong. She searched everywhere she could think of but found nothing.

"There has to be something," she said to herself. She saw the door to her bathroom was slightly open. There might be something in there, she thought. She dug through her drawers but still, nothing. She opened up her cabnets and pulled out all her things. When she looked there, in the back of the cabnet, was a notebook. _Why would she have a notebook in her bathroom?_ she wondered. She quickly put everything the way she found it and took the notebook to her room. She opened it and began to read.

* * *

A/N: A little rushed but I think its ok. I'm writing the next chapter as you read this! Well, thanks for the awsome reviews! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

_Shit. I can't belive this happened. I'm in a horror movie. I still can't believe this is happening. I don't even know what to say or think. I was walking home from the arcade two weeks ago and some guy pulled me in the ally. He was telling me that his name is Micheal and that my life isn't the same anymore. He pushed me against the wall and had his hand around my throat. When I tried to run away, he squeezed. This guy must be a professinal because my throat is still hurting. He also held a knife to my throat and told me not to leave. I kicked him in the croch and ran into the ally. I'm such a retard. I can't belive I ran further in the ally. But I have a feeling that he would somehow caught up with me. When he did catch me, he cut me with the knife. That hurt like hell! Well, he isn't telling me what he wants. He tells me he wants to torture me for a little bit before he tells me. Great. Just fucking great. I didn't even see what he looks like untill he jumped on me. He is about 5'10 or 5'11, very strong looking, wavy brown hair, and has these electric green eyes. I don't see how anyone can have eyes like that. His eyes are fucking scary. Man, my throat hurts so bad, and it won't stop bleeding. I'm bleeding as i'm wri--_

Rini couldn't read anymore. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she was telling the truth. There was even a couple drops of blood on the page. Her writing went on for the rest of the page. Rini wanted to call the police, but she had to be sure that it wasn't some story she was writing or something. She flipped through a few pages and read an entry.

"Thats enough infor," Rini said to herself. She jumped up and picked up the phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice. Rini jumped about a foot and looked up. In her doorway, stood a man. Rini relized in horror that it was the same man Serena had described in the notebook.

"Wh...wh...who are you?"

"You've read enough to know exactly who I am," Rini felt panicked. She wanted to cry. Suddenly, her fear dissolved into anger. From what she had read, this guy was a threat to Serena, Dairen, her, the family, and Serenas friends.

"Why have you been hurting my sister?" she asked angrily. Micheal was surprised. Rini was ten, she'd just found out her sister was being stalked by a killer and said killer was standing in front of her and she was here yelling at him?

"Well, its part of my job,"

"But from the looks of it, your around far more than you need to. Can't you just take what you want and leave?"

"My dear, I don't like doing that. Whats the fun in that?" Rini remembered how he had stuck his hand upSerenas shirt.

"Why are you molesting her then? Is that part of your job?" Micheal looked at her.

"No. But she's pretty,"

"What do you want from her?"

"As much as I can get," Rini just stared at him in utter shock.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty,"

"She's fifteen you pervert!" Micheal only laughed.

"Well, its time to get what I came here for,"

"And what is that?"

"You," The anger in Rini was overcome by fear.

"SAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!" She screamed. Micheal drew out a knife.

"Don't even try. I knocked him out," Rini panicked and threw her clock at him. Micheal moved to the side and lunged for Rini. Rini jumped away and ran downstairs as fast as she could. She saw a chair and as soon as Micheal appeared in front of her, she pushed it towards him. "God, your just like your sister," he said, grabbing her. He then slammed her into the nearest wall so hard, she passed out immidiatly. Micheal laughed as he carried her out the door.

* * *

_**One hour later-**_

Serenas cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" Darien asked.

"My house. Hello?" Serena heard a sobbing voice on the other line.

"Serena? Its Sam," Dread came over her. Something had happened.

"What happened Sam?" She asked hesitantly

"Some guy came. He knocked me out. He was so fast, I couldn't see what he looked like. When I woke up, Rini wasn't here. I think he took her," Serenas heart skipped a few beats before starting up again at a hundred miles an hour.

"SHIT!" She screamed. "Darien, we have to get home!" They rushed home and Serena didn't even bother checking the damage. She ran to Rinis room. The first thing she saw was her notebook sitting on the bed, open to a page.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them commine and enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I have had some questions from people wondering if Micheals from the negaverse. Unfortunatly, no. Theres the characters from Sailor Moon, but no Yumas or transformations. Sorry!

* * *

"God, no," Serena said quietly, staring at the open notebook.

"Serena!" Darien called, opening the door. "Whats wrong?"

"She knows," She said in a deathly voice. "Rini knows and Micheal took her,"

"I think it was him. Downstairs is a mess and nothing is stolen,"

"Oh God, this is my fault," Serena said.

"No it isn't,"

"I should have known she would find the notebook. I shouldn't have even started it. Now Rini is stuck with Micheal and who knows what he will do to her,"

"Sere..." They heard a knock. Serena shoved the notebook under the bed and her mom came in.

"Who would do this? Who would just come and take her?" she kept asking over and over.

"Mom, I'm sure she's ok," Serena said. She knew she is ok. Micheal wouldn't hurt her unless she was there to see.

"Theres nothing missing. Its like the person broke in just to take her,"

W_ell, your right about that,_ Serena thought. Serenas mom called the police and the police said they could do nothing about it unless she was missing for twenty-four hours or more. The rest of the day went by with everyone serching for Rini. No luck.

"Look, you guys should get some sleep," Darien said. It was about one in the morning and there was stillno trace of her. "We'll look for her tomorrow,"

The next day, while Serena and Sam went to school while their parents continued to look for Rini. In sixth period, Serena was surprised to see Micheal there. When he saw her, he gave her a smug look. All the fear and anger she had held in for the past two weeks came flooding out just then.

"Mr. Cardoza, can I see you outside?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he said, smiling. As soon as they got outside and Micheal shut the door, she used all her strengh to shove him to the wall and she screamed at him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER YOU BITCH!" she screamed. "GIVE HER BACK!" she sceamed again. Micheal only laughed.

"It was your fault for not making sure she wasn't looking. She's not dead, but I'm having a friend of mine watch her. I can'y say she's unharmed though,"

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE..."

"Be good, or you'll join her," That comment gave Serena an idea.

"Ok," she said softly.

"Good girl," Micheal said with a smirk as he led her back into the classroom. "Ok everyone! Well, I know its been a couple weeks, but I want to get to know you all a little better. So lets all get into a circle and..."

"Whats the point of this?" Serena asked

"Well, I want to get to know everone better,"

"Yeah right,"

"Shut up. Bring a pencil and paper" Mina looked at Serena and Micheal. Something was wrong. Yeah, they hated some teachers, but these two. They really seem to hate eatch other. Everyone got in a circle and when Micheal wasn't looking, Serena took a pencil from her desk and a peice of paper. She didn't want to do this in front of everyone, but it had to be done.

* * *

A/N: I know that its rushed, but I'm sorry.Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy and keep them comming!


	15. Chapter 15

Serena sat down next to Micheal.

"Why are you sitting there? You obviously don't like him and vice versa," Mina said as she sat down next to Serena.

"Well, if I'm sitting next to him, I'm not looking right at his face," she said even though that wasn't the reason.Shegripped the pencil so hard, her knuckles went white. After everyone was sitting, Micheal began talking.

"Well, I thought this would be intresting. I want everyone to write down a true story that happened to you and read it to us,"

"How is that getting to know us?" Serena asked

"Well, it will show me how good of a writer you are,"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I'm a teacher and I'm supposed to care,"

"Puh-leeze. After everyone leaves, your an asshole,"

"Shut up. Talk to me like that again and you'll be going to the office,"

"Send me now asshole," Serena snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a challenging look. Micheal stared at her with hatred in his eyes. This continued for a moment.

"Alright class, lets move on,"

"Wuss," She spat out.

"Shut up little girl,"

"Make me," Micheal brought his arm up, looking as if he was going to slap her. Serena just smiled and looked at the amazed looking teens watching. Micheal seemed to relize what he was doing and quickly brought his arm down.

"You never saw that. Ok. You have five minutes to write. Go," Micheal said, staring at his watch. "Stop," Micheal said, five minutes later. "Mandy, lets start with you," Mandy read her story about when she got stuck in the woods. "Wow Mandy, that must have been some experiance,"

"It was," Mandy said

"Anyone else want to read next?" Serena bit her lip and ran her finger over the tip of the pencil.

"I do," she said quietly.

"Anyone else besides her?"

"Cut the crap," she snapped.

"Ok whatever. Go," Serena put her head down and began to speak.

"I was walking home from the arcade two weeks ago. When I walked by an allyway, someone pulled me in. He pushed me into a wall...a...and he held a knife to my throat," she said, her voice breaking at the mention of the knife. She glanced up and saw Micheal giving her an amused dangerouslook.

"He told me...that my life was ruind. Sure enough, it was. He was always there. He would cut me all the time...he threatened to kill everyone I love...he destoroyed my life in just one day and he keeps getting worse," She gripped the pencil tightly and tears began sliding down her face.

"I've kept it a secret for two weeks. Then, my freind found out...he nearly killed him. Now, he has my sister because she accedentilyfound out. I don't know weather she's dead or alive and hurt. Since the very beginning, I've been telling myself the same thing over and over," She looked up and saw the horrified and intrested looks in her peers. She looked at Mina, who was crying, then at Micheal, who's green eyes went very bright and hard.

"That you have no control," he said in a sly voice.

"No. That I would get my revenge," Right after she said that, she used her left arm to push him back and with her right hand, she jammed the pencil as hard as she could in his throat. She jumped up and Micheal, who was unsuccessfuly trying to ignore the pain, grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall. She kicked his arm and jumped back up. Ignoring the screams from everyone else, she ran to the door and pulled it open. Micheal got up, and yanked the pencil out of his throat. He saw Mandys green scarf so he yanked it off her and wrapped it around his bleeding neck.

"Hey! Give me my scarf!" she cried.

Ignoring her,he ran to his briefcase and pulled out a twelve inch knife. Everyone began screaming and running under their desks. The next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground. He looked up and saw that Mina had thrown her backpack at him. She stared at him with wide, terrified looking blue eyes.

"Bitch," herasped to her as he jumped up and ran after Serena. By then, Serena was halfway down the hall.

_Darien,_ she thought. _I have toget him!_ she didn't question why she should though. She knew that she had to. She ran upstairs and looked behind her. Micheal was at the bottom, watching her. She noticed the fire extenguisher next to her so she punched the glass, pulled it out, and threw it at him. With that little delay, she ran to Dariens sixth period sience class. She threw open the door and ran for Dariens desk. To say that Darien was surprised to see a flushed, worried, and scaredlooking Serena running to him would be an understatement.

"Cmon Dar, we need to get out of here! NOW!" she yelled, pulling him up.

"Why are you bleeding on your hand?" hee asked in a horrified voice

"I'll explain later. LETS GO!" When they got to the door, they saw the teacher, Mr. Zoles,standing in front of it.

"Excuse me," she said. 'This is an emergancy!"

"Well Serena, I havent seen you in person before. Micheals right, you are pretty," The mention of Micheal made her heart stop. Dariens teacher was working with him! God, how many people does he have? Serena stood there for a moment. She noticed that the table she was next to had bottles of chemicals on it. She grabbed one, hopingit wasacid or something,and splashed the bright red liquid on his face.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Throwing him aside, she opened the door to see Micheal standing in the doorway. Before she could do anything, he wordlessly pushed her in the classroom and slammed her head on the sharp corner of a table. When he was sure she was unconcious, he slammed his arm on the side of Dairens head, causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

A/N: It sounds like a movie or something laughs It was all I could come up with though. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Serena rolled over, rubbing her head.

"Owwwwwww..." she moaned. Her head hurt so bad. It was unimaginable. She didn't even remember what happened. She sat up and looked where she was laying. She was on a mattress and Darien was next to her. He was tied up and was either asleep or unconcious. _Probably unconcious, _she thought.. When her vision came to focus, she looked up...to see a blood covered Rini tied to a chair.

"RINI!" she screamed, jumping up and running to her. Rini smiled "Hi Sissy," she said. Serena threw her arms around her and hugged her. "Oh my God Ri! Oh my God, your ok!" Serena couldn't help saying.

"Yeah. I am. They hurt me though. Sere, Micheals he..."

"Well I'll make sure he..."

"Of course we had to hurt her, bitch. She wouldn't stop screaming and fighting," a voice rasped. Serena looked to her right and saw Micheal, sitting in a chair. The scarf was replaced by a bandage and he looked sweaty and pissed. "That was a nice stunt you pulled. I don't know where you got that idea," he said. serena shuddered. He sounded just like Freddy Kugar!

"Well, it was the only thing I had dumbass. What did you do to Darien?"

"I just hit him in the right place. Knocked him out good. Do you even remember what I did to you?"

"No, bu..."

"I slammed your head in a desk. After I hit Darien, all hell broke loose. I didn't know you could bleed so hard! And you know what the best part was? Rini saw how bad you looked! The look on her face was fucking priceless," he said, breaking into laughter.Serena looked at Rini, who looked ready to cry.

"It was hoorrible. I've never seen so much bleeding..." she said quietly.

"If I bled so badly, why didn't I die?"

"Dariens 'teacher' is a doctor. He was able to save you,"

"Let us go,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because. I'll do something worse to you,"

"What did you do?" Rini asked curiously.

"It was beautiful. I crammed a pencil in his throat," Serena said proudly

"And because of that, you'll have to be punished,"

"Looking at you is a punishment,"

"Well you little bi..." They heard a groan. All of them looked to see Darien waking up.

"What happened? Serena? Are you ok?" he asked in a slurred speech. He noticed her next to Rini.

"Rini? Are you ok? What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't bother. Your tied up. And both of them are fine for now,"

"Micheal at least let Rini and Darien go. Their innocent," Serena pleaded.

"No. They know about me,"

"Micheal, after that scene at the school, the wholestate is going to know who you are,"

"Its not that big a deal,"

"A student stabbing her 'teacher' with a pencil, said teacher chases her with twelve inch knife. Teacher slams students head into a desk and knocks another student out. That will be a big deal. Especilly since the two teachers, two students, and the sibling of students are gone. Plus, they might've found the notebook. As long as they don't know where you are, your fine. Now let them go!"

"No,"

"Micheal, they don't deserve to be here. Its my fault and they accedentily found out. Its not their fault!"

"Well, too bad," Serena felt ready to cry. She didn't want them here! Anything that happened should be between Micheal and her. And if they stayed, he would use them as a tool to use against her.

"I'll give you anything you want!" she blurted out. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw the look that came across Micheals face.

"Anything huh?" he rasped.

"Anything," she said, sounding braver than she felt. Deep down, she knew that what he wanted from her was bad. Really bad.

"Serena no," Darien said. "Lord knows what he'll do. You arn't safe here being alone with him," She ignored him.

"Well, where can I get those tickets?"

"My dads safe. Its in his closet behind all his clothes. I don't know what the code is,"

"Well, thats ok. I'm pretty good at cracking safes,"

"Oh god," she muttered.

"Oh, and theres one more thing,"

"What?"

"I can do whatever I want with you," Serena looked up to see him smiling at her...the exact same smile he used when molesting her.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a sequal to this. If I should, tell me. Keep the reviews comming!


	17. Chapter 17

Her heart began to beat faster.

_Oh God, please don't tell me what I think your going to tell me,_ she thought. Micheal got up and walked to where Serena was sitting. He knelt down and traced his finger along her cheek. Serena cringed and Micheal smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to let them go unless you're willing to prove yoursef to me," he said, running his hand down her neck, collarbone, breasts, and stomach.

"Serena no NO!" Darien began yelling.

"Serena don't! We're fine here! Really! We want to stay with you! Don't let him hurt you!" Rini cried. Serea just lowered her head.

"You guys are not safe here. As long as your safe, I'm happy," she said softly.

"Well, thats settled then," Micheal said, reaching his hand under her shirt.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS MICHEAL? I THOUGHT YOU HATED HER!" Rini screamed. Micheal stopped and looked at her.

"I hate her, but I don't hate her body,"

"YOUR SICK! YOUR SICK AND NEED TO GO TO HELL!" Darien yelled. He begn thrashing, trying to loosen the ropes.

"SERENA DON'T LET HIM! YOU DON"T DESERVE THIS! FIGHT BACK!" Micheal slid his hand under her bra and squeezed her breast.

"SERE, HES USING YOU! HE WONT LET US GO! HES TRICKING YOU! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Darien screamed._ No! This isn't happening!_ Darien kept thinking. Serena couldn't control her tears as Micheal fumbled with the button. He slid his hand down her jeans and then, into her underwear.

"What? No fighting?" Micheal asked with a smile.

"Whats the point?"Tears began falling down Serenas face. She felt disgusted, violated, and dirty. Darien was watching in shock. He couldn't speak or move. _This is a dream,_ he thought. _It has to be a dream._ She was fifteen and was living in a hellhole. She didn't deserve anything like this! Rini was crying. Her big sister let this man destroy her life so that her family and friends would be safe. Rini saw how close he was to her and she shot her foot out and kicked him as hard as she could. Micheal fell onSerena and he got up whileshe quickly threw on her sweater andfixed her clothes.

"Thank you," she silently mouthed to Rini. Micheal looked at Rini.

"I was done anyways,"

"Yeah right,' Serena muttered. Micheal grabbed his water bottle and popped it open.

"Here," he said, tossing Serena her pocketknife. She grabbed it and cut Rinis ropes. Rini got out of the chair and hugged her. Serena hugged her back and went to cut Dariens. Darien stood up and kissed Serena. "Awwww," Micheal said sarcasticly.

"Why are you letting us go?" he asked, surprised.

"She proved herself. Anyways, I can't let you see where we are so..." Micheal grabbed Dariens collar and pushed his head into the wall, causing him to pass out. He repeated this action with Rini.

"WHY YOU FUCKING SON OF A..." Serena began screaming

"Hey hey hey-hey. Calm down. I'm gonna have my friend drive them home. I couln't let them see where we are," An hour later, Serena and Micheal were alone."Now Sere..."

"Don't call me Sere,"

"To fucking bad. Sere, I'm leaving you with my cousin. He's armed so don't try anything stupid,"

"Why are you leaving me with him?"

"I need to assasinate the governor, remember?"

"NO! DON'!"

"Too bad. You gave me what I wanted and I let them go,"

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked timidly. Micheal smiled.

"Lets just say it involves knives, ropes, drugs, and birth control,"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SICK FUCK! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Too bad. Your choice was made. Its better this way. Imagine what I would have done to them," She looked up and tried not to imagine.

"Gonvernor Jonathon Moore makes his speach in three hours. Its gonna take forty five minutes to get to City Hall from here. I need to leave now. My cousin, Bradly, will watch you," Just then a man came in. He was about an inch shorter than Micheal, had dark hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh great. A relitave," Serena groaned, letting herself fall on the mattress.

"Sere, you'd better behave. Brad is not as nice as I am..."

"You? Nice?" Serena began laughing.

"Shut up. If it were Brad instead of me, you would have been dead a long time ago,"

"Which would have been better than this,"

"But I told him not to kill you. He could do whatever he wants with you except kill you,"

"Whatever. Better make sure there are no pencils around," Serena said with a smirk.

"Why?" Brad asked.

"She stabbed me with one,"

"It was hilarious. Especilly since he made a huge scene," Serena said, laughing.

"You started it with that damn pencil,"

"You chased me with a knife," Brad glared at Serena and turned to look at Micheal.

"Your right. She is a bitch," Serena got up and smacked Brad on the head.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed as he turned around and slapped her so hard, she fell. Serena, ignoring the pain, stood up and looked at him straight in the eye. She knew she would beraped and killed by Micheal. Might as well have fun first.This staring mathcontinued for a moment.

"Are you sure I can't kill her?"

"She's my property. You can't. If you do, I'll kill you,"

"Fine,"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Serena asked.

"Go ahead. But theres no way to escape so don't even try," Micheal said.Serena went to the bathroom and came out. To see Micheal gone and Brad putting what looked like a shot in a drawer.

"Great. I'm stuck with you?"

"Only untill the governor is assasinated. I need to use the restroom so don't get cute," he shoved her on the matress and left. Serena quickly went to the drawer and opened it. Yup. it was a shot. It wasn't drugs, it looked like a whiteish greenish paste. Serena put it in her sweatshirt pocket just as Brad came out. Serena dropped to her knees and pretended to cry. Brad went over to her.

"Whats your problem?" he asked her.

"I need a hug,"

"Well, you ain't getting one,"

"Please?" she said, widining her eyes and making a baby face.

"Fine," he said. As soon as he came close enough, she jumped up and plunged the needle in his back, hoping it was a poison or drugof some sort.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed as he lunged for her. He didn't try a second time, since he hadpassed out. When he didn't move, Serena searched his pockets, found his keys, and bolted for the door.

* * *

A/N: I know its not my best, but bear with me. Keep the reviews comming and enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

Serena saw a black Mercades out front. She jumped in and started the ignition.

_Wait,_ she thought. _I'm fifteen! I can't drive!_ She stared at the wheel for a minute before grabbing the wheel. _Oh well, I don't have a choice._ She remembered playing arcade car games and figured it would be the same thing. Surprisingly, it was pretty easy and she only hit something once. She recalled on how Rei said that she would be a natural at driving after winning an arcade game. If only you could see me now, she thought. She drove slowly for a while untill the city came in view. She looked at the clock.

"OH SHIT!" she yelled. The speech would start in less than thirty minutes! She forgot the slow driving and slammed on gas. She nearly got in a car accident several times and was pretty sure someone hadcalled the cops. She finally puled up in city hall just in time for the speech. She threw aside the security gaurds, who were very surprised to see a blood covered dirty blonde girl running and throwing people aside. One of the gaurds grabbed her.

"Miss, are you ok?"

"NO NO! LET ME GO!" she began fighting back. She had to tell Governor Moore!

"Whats wrong?"

"HES A TARGET! GOVERNOR MOORE IS A TARGET! LET ME GO!"

"She looks drunk," the guard said to another guard.

"WHAT? I AM NOT!"

"We should take her out," the other guard said, reaching for her. Serena used all the strengh she had left to turn around and push the guy holding her the floor. She ran as hard as she could. To most people, she was running so fast, all they saw was of gold. She saw a bronze mirror andcaught a glimpseat herself. The gaurd was right. She did look drunk. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked weak. She also looked ready to throw up at any second. She started running again and managed to find her way to the stage andget about thirty feet from the governor. The obsacle that faced herwas about thirty cops surrounding the stage entrance. She managed to look at the audiance and saw Micheal with someone. From her angle, she could see that they were holding up a huge video camera. She knew instantlyit wasn't a camera they were holding. She ran through the guards at full force and much to her amazement, none of them were able to catch her. She was very close to Moore. She looked at Micheal, who was aiming the camera. Serena ran with her remaining strengh and threw herself on the surprised governor just as a shot rang throughout the room. Fortunatly, it barly missed them. Silence came over the room.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT?" Micheal screamed. Serena sat up and looked at himstraight in the eyes.

"Thank Brad for that. It was so easy to screw with his mind,"

Micheal was overcomed with rage. He pulled a pocketknife out of his shoe and ran through the crowd of people. Serena got off the govorner, pulled him up, shoved him into a gaurd, and ran off the stage with Micheal no more than ten feet behind her.

* * *

A/N: Quick rushed chapter, but I promise the next one will be better!


	19. Chapter 19

She ran as hard as she could. She had nearly no strengh left and was ready to drop to the floor and die. Micheal however, wasn't tired. He was gaining on her very quickly. Serena couldn't run anymore. She was out of energy. She collapsed to the floor.

"Well Serena. Looks like your at my feet," Serena kicked out her foot, causing him to fall in a chair. Serena took this opertunity to run out of the room

"You wish," she called out. She saw an elevator and pushed the button. she got in and closed the door. Surprisingly, Micheal wasn't anywhere around. She dropped to her knees and let herself rest as the elevator made its way slowly to the top floor. The second she felt as she was rested enough, she pushed a random number, which turned out to be the eleventh floor. As soon as the doors opened, she rushed out. She saw a fire extenguisher. _Well, it worked once,_ she thought, punching the glass and yanking it out. she opened the door to a confrence room, walked in, and locked the door. This was a thirteen story building and the chances of him finding her in that one particular room wasn't likely. But knowing Micheal, he probably would eventually. Noticing a phone, she decided to call Darien._ I have to remember to thank Rei for giving me his number,_ she thought.

"Hello?" an extreamly tired and worried sounding voice answered.

"Darien, its Sere,"

"SERE? GOD WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?"

"I'm fine. I'm here at city hall and..."

"I know! Sere, its all over the news! CNN recorded what happened! First they were talking about a drunk looking girl screaming that Governor Moore was a target. Then they showed a recording of you pushing the guy out of the way just as Micheal fired! They showed him flipping out and now their evacuating the building so they could find you guys!"

"I highly doubt they found Micheal,"

"They didn't. I'm pulling up in the front and theres a huge freaking crowd of reporters!"

"If you get in, I'll be on the eleventh floor. Do you have a wepon?"

"No,"

"Crap. He has a pocketknife and I'm hiding in a confrence room. Be here as soon as you can!" Serena hung up just as Micheal pried open the door with a crowbar he'dsomehow gotten somewhere.

"So Micheal, what are you going to do with that crowbar?" Micheal smiled and walked up to her.

"This," he responded, swinging the crowbar to her head. Serenaexpected it, so she ducked and avoided the blow. She took the extenguisher by the hose and swung it at his head, careful not to let it go. She ran out of the room...to se Darien standing in the elevator. Before he could do anything, she pushed him back in the elevator and pressed a button and the doors closed. They were going down when Serena fell against the wall.

"Darien. I can't take this anymore. Everywhere I go, he's there. Everytime I talk on the phone, he's listining. Everytime I sleep, he's in my dreams. He's everywhere I am and I hate it!" she broke down crying. This was the first time in almost three weeks that she had really cried about this. Darien pulled her against his chest and held her.

"Sere, I'm sure everything will come out ok,"

"How can it? You know how he is. He's around 24/7 and is getting creepier and violenter. You saw what happened earlier!"

"Sere, the cops are all over the place. We'll have them search all the floors," he said, kissing her. Serena pulled away.

"Darien. Any normal guy would run away. Why are you even with me? I'm a living death trap!"

"Sere. I care about you. I would never forgive myself if something happened. I already hate myself for not stopping him when he...you know..."

"Dar, it was my choice. And he let you go! And wheres Rini?"

"She's downstairs. So are your parents,"

"They know?"

"Yes. Everyone does,"

"Shit," she muttered.

"Look. He won't hurt them..."

"YES HE WILL! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOU AND RINI! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" At that moment the doors opened on the second floor and Serena went running. She soonrelized that Micheal was behind her. _How the hell did he get here?_ she wondered. _Oh well._ She suddenly had an idea. She ran into a confrence room with Micheal at her heels. He shut the door and pushed her in a wall.

"What is it with you and shoving me in walls?"

"I like seeing you backed up underneath me. Now listen. Everyone knows. And trust me...I will make sure they suffer so badly and you will watch"

"Don't you touch them!"

"I can do what I wan..."

"FREEZE!" they heard a sound. Micheal turnedaround in surpriseto see three cops pointing guns at him.

"DROP HER!" Micheal smiled and wrapped his hand around her neck.

"You shoot, I'll kill," Serena brought her knee up into his groin. He let her go and doubled over in pain as she ran over to the cops. The cops handcuffed him andled him away. Serena saw Darien standing outside the doorway. Sheand ran over to kiss him.

* * *

A/N: Its rushed, but it will do. I'm thinking of doing a sequal. Should I?


	20. Chapter 20

"What else did he do to you?" The judge asked.

"He threatened me, cut me, he also..."

"Can you show the cuts?" Serena took off her sweater. Underneath was her white tank top. The cuts were thick and visible eventhrough the thin white material. The judge looked surprised and glanced at Micheal, who was smirking.

"That was the most fun I've ever had with a victim," They were in court, two weeks after Micheal got caught. They were in court and things weren't looking good for Micheal. Everyone who knew him had something negative to say against him. It didn't help that Micheals behaivior was hostile. Everyone but Serena was surprised.He ws acting sly and proud. He was gladly showing off and admitting to what he had done.

"So, Mr. Cardoza, you did harm this girl?"

"Yes. And I had one hell of time doing it," he said, looking at Serena and smirking.

"Yeah, untill I got your ass in prison!" Serena couldn't help but snap back.

"Don't worry, I won't be in there long,"

"SILENCE!" the judge yelled. "Mr. Cardoza, your behaivior is unacceptable!"

"And?" Micheal sneered.

"Serena? You said that this manphyisicaly and mentaly abused you, held your friends hostage, and invaded your privacy. Is there anything lse he did?" Serena couldn't bring herself to say that he had molested her. It was something that she never wanted to say out loud. Fortunatley, Darien said it.

"He molested her. Several times. He even did it in front of Rini and me," he yelled.

"Micheal, recent studies of you states that you have commited a variety of crimes in the past. You are now sentanced to life in prison. Court dissmissed," Two cops came and picked up Micheal by his handcuffs. As they were walking by, he managed to lean over and whisper in Serenas ear,

"I'm not usuallyin prison long. Don't think life is normal again. As long as I'm alive, you're not safe," The cops pulled him up and led him out. She watched him go. He locked eyes with her and was smirkingthe whole time.

"Sere? You ok?" Darien asked. Apperantly, he hadn't heard what Micheal said. It didn't seem like anyone did.

"Of course I'm ok!" she said. She was shaking by what he said, even though she knew he was going to a secure prison. She walked out withDarien to the front of the courthouse to meet her parents and friends. It was pouring outside.

"So, why couldn't Rini come?"

"She's with Sam. The poor kid is sick with the flu,"

"Is she getting better?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure your ok? You look really pale,"

"Of course I'm ok! I'm free now, aren't I?" She then pulled Darien into a deepkiss.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't think of anything else. Sequal is commin up!


	21. Should I rewrite it or not? HELP!

Well, I reread the Telling Serena Goodbye story and decided I didn't like the way I did it. I actually had tons of plans for this story but unfortunatly, since that was my very first fanfiction, I got overexcited and rushed it WAAAYYY too much. I am thinking of rewriting the whole thing (After I finish the sequal of course!) to fit my standards. If I do rewrite the story, it will be changed ALOT! It will be Seiya/Serena (Since I'm wondering how it would be with Seiya involved instead of Darien), Micheal and Serena would have met in a compleatly different way, Micheal would either bestalkingfor the same reasons in the Telling Serena Goodbye or he would be doing it out of obsession. If you think I should rewrite it, tell me and I promise to make it better. (Actually, I wouldn't mind rewriting it. I had tons of fun thinking about it and writing it) Thanks!

-SmarterThanYou


End file.
